


Blood

by SailorLestrade



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009), Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Angels being assholes, Blood, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, Movie themes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Separated at Birth, long lost brother, mines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: When the ghost of a long dead miner starts terrorizing a town, (Y/n) heads to Harmony to stop it. But when she doesn't come back, Dean and Sam rush to West Virginia, but are shocked at what they find.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, so just bare with me! I hope you guys like it though!

January 24th, 1979

The cries of a woman could be heard down the halls of the maternity ward as she pushed. If she would’ve known that giving birth to a child would’ve been this painful, she would’ve never let her husband touch her. But it wasn’t just one child she was pushing out of her, but two. And that was even worse.

“Okay Mrs. Winchester, baby one is on his way out. Just keep pushing.” The doctor informed Mary. John held her hand.

“We are never having sex again!” She screamed at her husband. He just kissed her forehead and soon was greeted with the cries of their first child. Twin boys and they were going to be perfect. And from what Mary could tell, baby one was.

“Is that Dean?” She asked when she had a moment of relax before she had to start pushing again.

“It is.” John said, smiling. “He’s amazing.” Mary smiled at the little baby in the nurses arms. But the world around them froze, leaving them smiling at the baby. The doctor looked up as a man in a suit walked in.

“Raphael…” The doctor said. “What are you doing here?”

“There’s been a change of plans.” He said. “The second twin that she is about to give birth to, it needs to die.” The doctor gasped.

“I can’t kill a child!” He stood and stared down Raphael. “That’s against everything that God has programmed me to do! That’s why I chose this doctor as a vessel!”

“You will do it Lailah.” Raphael hissed. “Samuel Winchester has to be born, and it will not happen if they have both twins. Do what has to be done.” With that, he disappeared. Lailah closed his eyes and the world unfroze.

“O-okay Mrs. Winchester, keep pushing.” The doctor informed Mary. She pushed and pushed until finally, the second twin was born to the world. Waving a hand over the baby to keep it quiet even though it was screaming, the doctor rushed the twin away. What John and Mary thought was the doctor trying to save their second son, was actually him performing some precautions. “Don’t worry, Raphael will never find you.” He whispered to the baby as he placed wardings on him. He looked up at the nurse standing at his side. “Take this baby someplace safe.”

“Okay.” She nodded, taking the child from him and disappearing. Lailah put on a sad face and walked back to the Winchester’s.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “Twins are extremely difficult. But at least one survived.” Mary cried and held on to John, but soon Dean was placed in their arms.

****

Harmony, West Virginia

Freshly fallen snow covered the ground as Jackson and Betty Hanniger made their way home from Charleston. They had been there to visit children in need of adoption, since they could not have one of their own, but not a single one seemed to stand out to them.

“Don’t worry.” Jackson said, reaching out and holding his wife’s hand. “I’m sure the perfect one will find us. We just have to pray.” She offered a smile. That’s all she had been doing ever since she was told that neither one of them were capable of having children. She looked back out over the road when the sky lit up.

“What on earth…” She whispered. A woman appeared in front of their car then, causing Jackson to slam on his breaks. They set there, staring at the woman.

“I am an angel of the lord and I bestow upon you a child.” She announced, the light in the sky showing her wings. Jackson slowly climbed out of the car. “Your prayers have been answered. Please treat this child with care and love.” She walked forward and placed the newborn in his arms before disappearing. Jackson turned back and looked at Betty.

“Jackson…” She said, climbing out. “Shouldn’t we report this? Women just don’t appear and give out children!”

“But, we have been praying. Maybe this is a sign.” He looked down at the little boy in his arms. “Maybe we just saved him from a life of suffering, or worse.” He smiled softly at the child. “We’ll go in the morning and get the right paperwork.”

“Well, what is his name?” Betty asked. “For the birth records and such.” Jackson stood there for a second.

“Thomas Jackson Hanniger.” HE said. “I have my father’s name as my middle name. Only right we continue the tradition. And we can call him Tom or TJ. Whichever he prefers.” Betty smiled and kissed the baby’s small head.

“Welcome to the family then Tom Hanniger.” Jackson handed Tom to Betty and she carried him back to the car. They would have to make do with what they had for the night before they could go shopping for their son in the morning. But they knew that nothing bad would happen to him, because he was a gift from the angels.


End file.
